Un appel à l'aide silencieux
by NarutoUzumakiFiction
Summary: Alors que son anniversaire approche, Naruto souffre de plus en plus des agressions des villageois. Il a mal et il voudrait tellement qu'on l'aide...


**Auteur :** NarutoUzumakiFiction

**Titre :** Un appel à l'aide silencieux

**Couple :** SasuNaru.

**Disclaimer : **Ils appartiennent tous à Masashi Kishimoto. Dommage…

ONESHOT

La journée terminée, l'équipe 7 sortit du bureau de l'Hokage après avoir fait leur rapport de mission, de rang D au plus grand désespoir de Naruto. Ils se dirent au revoir avant de se séparer, Sasuke raccompagna Sakura chez elle après qu'elle lui ait demandé à genou avant de se mettre à pleurer lorsqu'il avait tenté de refuser. Il avait finit par accepté s'il ne voulait pas y passer la nuit. Kakashi a disparut dans un nuage de fumer, un livre pas net dans la main et Naruto est parti seul de son côté. Sasuke se rappela la conversation qu'il avait eu avait Kiba, Sakura et Hinata un peu plus tôt dans la journée tandis que Naruto n'était pas là, le 10 octobre approchait et ils voulaient absolument préparer quelque chose pour leur ami. Naruto pourtant, malgré son sourire idiot et ses pitreries habituelle semblait allé de plus en plus mal à mesure que sa fête approchait. Il y a deux jours, il n'a pas pu participé à la mission tellement il ne se sentait pas bien. Il portait plusieurs marques de coups mais il n'a pas voulu dire ce qui lui était arrivé. Il arrivait à peine à marcher et aujourd'hui, il n'a pas prononcé une seule parole. Il n'a même pas répondu quand il l'avait traité de Baka, à la surprise de ses coéquipiers. Après avoir laissé son _paquet_ sous le porche de sa maison, Sasuke s'éloigna dans la rue sombre, se promenant un peu avant de rentrer chez lui. Alors qu'il tournait le coin, il entendit des bruits de coups et des éclats de voix. Il tendit l'oreille, attentif aux paroles.

-Sale démon, t'aurais du crever.

-Ouais, tout le monde serait mieux si t'étais mort.

-Mon frère c'est fait tuer par ta faute, va pourrir en enfer sale enflure.

Alors que Sasuke allait intervenir, il remarqua que la personne qui recevait toute ces injure sans bronché n'était nul autre que Naruto. Alors que les coups pleuvaient sur lui, il ne fit rien pour les esquiver, ni pour se défendre. Les trois gars finirent par se lasser et repartir après lui avoir balancer un nouveau coups de pied. Naruto se releva lentement, crachant un peu de sang avant de s'essuyer la bouche sur sa manche et de s'éloigner en direction de son appartement. Sasuke le suivit discrètement

et le vit entrer dans son appartement, sans même nettoyer ses plaies, il se coucha

dans son lit tout habillé. Sasuke s'approcha de la fenêtre du blond, silencieusement et ce qu'il vit le choqua encore plus que tout ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui, en plus de lui fendre le coeur. Naruto était recroquevillé dans son lit et pleurait, une souffrance indescriptible déformait ses traits. Il entendit le blond murmurer et malgré la distance, il les comprit parfaitement.

_Pourquoi… Pourquoi moi. Je ne leur ai rien fait, ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu avoir le démon en moi. J'ai rien demandé. J'aurais du crever, si j'étais mort, tout le monde se porterais mieux. Sakura ne serait plus obligé de faire semblant de s'inquiéter pour moi quand je me blesse, Kakashi n'aurait plus à réparer mes erreurs et Sasuke ne m'aurait plus dans les pattes, comme ça ils seraient beaucoup plus heureux, sans moi… J'ai mal, j'ai si mal. Mon cœur me fait tellement souffrir, pourquoi vivre dans ces conditions… J'en peu plus, j'ai trop mal…_

Ce fut les joues baignées de larmes et le cœur en mille miettes que Naruto s'endormit. Sasuke resta figé dans sa position bien après que le blond se soit endormit. Mais enfin, qu'es-ce qu'il raconte, comment pourrait-on vivre sans Naruto, c'est notre soleil à tous, même si je m'énerve après lui parfois, c'est seulement parce que je m'inquiète et je pensais qu'il le savait. J'ai été idiot, non, nous avons été idiot, idiot de ne pas nous être soucié de lui, de ce qu'il ressentait. Je vais réparé ça Naruto, je veux que tu sache que tu n'es pas seul et que nous avons besoin de toi. Que j'ai besoin de toi… Sortant de ses pensés, Sasuke s'éloigna rapidement, se dirigeant vers sa demeure, en passant par les toits.

Le lendemain, l'équipe 7 avait rendez-vous sur le pont habituel et comme à son habitude, Sasuke arriva le premier, détestant arriver en retard, bientôt suivit de Sakura qui se colla à lui comme tout les matins en hurlant son habituelle « Sasuke-kun ». Kakashi arriva presque à l'heure et tous attendirent Naruto. Celui-ci finit par montrer le bout de son nez, marchant lentement, ne se donnant même pas la peine d'afficher l'un de ses faux sourires qui cachait sa détresse. Sa lèvre était fendue, son visage affichait de nombreux bleus et il portait des bandages autours des bras et des mains. D'où ils étaient, Sasuke, Sakura et Kakashi voyaient parfaitement les doigts bleuis, sûrement foulé qu'il avait tenté de cacher et il semblait avoir quelque difficulté à marcher. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, Sakura ne se fâcha même pas après le Kitsune pour être arrivé en retard.

Sakura : Mais enfin Naruto, que t'est-il arrivé ?

Il lui lança un regard avant de baisser les yeux pour fixer le sol.

Naruto : Rien, tu connais ma maladresse. Je suis tellement idiot que je suis tombé dans les escaliers en allant chez moi hier soir.

Il avait prononcer cette dernière phrase, qui sonnait tellement faux, d'une voix morne et sans vie qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

Sasuke : Dis plutôt que tu te fais tabasser quand tu retournes chez toi après les missions…

Naruto releva la tête pour lui jeter un regard mi-furieux, mi-surpris. Sakura mit sa main devant sa bouche, horrifiée, tandis que Kakashi semblait faire le lien, avec dégoût, entre les blessures de Naruto et le 10 octobre qui approchait. Comment peut-on faire subir ça à un enfant, qui n'a rien fait pour le mériter.

Sakura : Mon Dieu ! Naruto, pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit ?

Naruto : Qu'es-ce que ça aurait changé ? Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié. Je peux très bien me débrouillé seul…

Sakura : Mais enfin ! Nous aurions pu en parler avec l'Hokage, Tsunade-sama aurait tout arrangé…

Naruto : Peu importe, dès que ma fête sera passé, autant les villageois que les ninjas du village me laisserons tranquille. Pas besoin d'aller déranger la vieille…

Sakura : Écoute, je sais que c'est dur mais tu dois lui en parler…

Naruto : NON ! Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être toujours tout seul. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de se faire frapper pour un crime que l'on n'a pas commis. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de voir le regard des gens remplis de haine à ton égard. Tu ne sais pas comment on se sent quand on se rend compte que tout le monde serait bien mieux si l'on était mort. Tu ne sais rien. Alors arrête d'essayer de comprendre, dans deux jours ce sera finit. Comme à chaque année depuis mes 5 ans.

Kakashi : Naruto…

Naruto le coupant : Débarrassons-nous de cette missions au lieu de perdre notre temps à parler de choses inutiles. Allons-y.

Il partit sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit. Ils n'auraient jamais pu penser qu'il souffrait autant. Sasuke le rattrapa facilement avant de lui empoigner le bras pour le faire arrêter. Il le vit grimacer avant de lui lancer un regard noir, le défiant du regard.

Sasuke : Qu'es-ce qui te prend Naruto ?

Naruto : Rien, mais la prochaine fois Sasuke, mêle toi de ce qui te regarde. Je ne voulais pas

qu'il le sache et tu n'aurais jamais dû leur dire. Maintenant lâche moi, tu me fais mal.

Sasuke : …

Ils s'éloignèrent donc dans la forêt, sans un mot, leur mission consistant à livrer un parchemin au village voisin. Ils arrivèrent à destination sans embûche et après avoir remis le parchemin au chef du village, ils repartirent en sens inverse. Alors que Naruto s'agrippait à une branche pour sauter sur une deuxième un peu plus loin, sa vision se troubla dangereusement. Il posa ses pieds sur l'arbre et alors que Sasuke se retournait pour voir ce qu'il faisait, Naruto tomba en avant, sombrant dans l'inconscience. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir le visage du brun reflétant une inquiétude qui lui fit chaud au cœur d'une certaine façon.

Lorsque Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il su immédiatement qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital. L'odeur de désinfectant, les tissus rugueux, le plafond blanc et le bip incessant de la machine. Il regarda autour de lui et vit un jolie bouquet de fleurs sur un table ainsi que plusieurs paquet de chips déjà entamés. Aucun doute, il se trouvait belle et bien dans une chambre d'hôpital. Ses bras avaient été bandés et on lui avait posé des attelles autours des doigts. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant entré Tsunade suivit de Kakashi, Sakura et Sasuke.

Tsunade : Tu nous as beaucoup inquiété tu sais, ça fait deux jours que tu es inconscient. Ne leur en veux pas mais ils m'ont tout raconter. Tu aurais dû nous le dire Naruto, nous aurions pu t'aider.

Se relevant difficilement, il réussit à se lever, faisant fit de la douleur qui irradiait dans chacun de ses membres, avant de retomber sur le lit en grimaçant.

Sakura : Arrête, il ne faut pas que tu te lèves.

Naruto : Qu'es-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Sakura : QU'ES-CE QUE SA PEUT ME FAIRE ! Je me suis inquiété comme une folle, j'ai tellement eut peur quand je t'ai vu perdre connaissance pendant que nous revenions de mission. Si j'en avais rien à faire de toi, pourquoi es-ce que je serais ici à ton avis ?

Naruto penaud : Je… Je croyais que tu étais ici… Enfin… Que tu avais suivit Sasuke…

Sasuke : Baka. Si on est là c'est parce qu'on se faisait du soucis pour toi. Pas le contraire.

Naruto surpris : Même toi ? Le bout de glaçon, qui ne fait que me traiter d'imbécile toute la journée et qui ne dit jamais une phrase de plus de 5 mots ?

Ce qui se passa ensuite releva d'un miracle, car avait rougit en entendant la remarque de Naruto. Lui donnant un léger coup sur la tête, il lui dit.

Sasuke : Bien sûr baka.

Sakura : Tu sais, tout le monde s'est inquiété, Kiba est aller sur la place publique crier que les villageois étaient tous des crétins avant que Tsunade ne l'assomme et ne le ramène chez lui. Hinata s'est évanouis quand elle ta vu recouvert de bandage après que nous t'ayons ramené ici tellement elle était sous le choc. Ino ta emmené des fleurs et Choji ta apporté des paquets de chips. Même Shikamaru est resté éveillé toute l'après-midi pour rester avec toi, même si il a râlé, mais de sa part c'est normal.

Kakashi : Tu ne dois pas laisser la haine des habitants t'atteindre, tu es entouré de gens qui t'aime et qui veulent te protéger, tu aurais dû nous le dire ce qui se passait dans ta vie plutôt que de nous le cacher. Tu n'aurais pas eut à souffrir autant.

Tsunade : Nous sommes là maintenant. Tu n'as plus à t'en faire. Plus aucun villageois n'osera s'en prendre à toi. Ils se sont tous sentit coupable de ce qu'il t'avait fait quand je leur ai parlé ce matin et que je leur ai fait part de l'état dans lequel tu te trouvais par leur faute.

Sasuke : Nous on est là maintenant. Nous serons toujours là.

Naruto les regardait tous, chacun leur tour, les larmes roulant sur ses joues et une expression tellement surprise et reconnaissante sur le visage que les quatre ninjas ne purent s'empêcher d'être attendrit. Avec l'aide de Sasuke et Sakura, Naruto réussit finalement à se remettre debout et les sera tous dans ses bras, essayant de leur montrer à travers cette étreinte toute la reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait en ce moment. Lorsqu'il prit Sasuke dans ses bras, il lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille :

Naruto : Merci Sasuke… Tu es un vrai ami.

Puis rajoutant en haussant la voix.

Naruto : Vous êtes tous de vrais amis.

Kakashi : Ah j'allais oublier… Bon anniversaire Naruto.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du blond, plus jamais il ne redouterait ses anniversaires, il les passerait avec ses amis et qui sait peut-être que le voeux qu'il faisait chaque année depuis qu'il était dans l'équipe 7 se réalisera avec un peu de chance.

Ce soir là il fit la fête, ses amis lui avaient organisé une soirée et lorsque minuit approcha, tout le monde se regroupa autour de Naruto qui allait souffler ses bougies. Fermant les yeux, il remplit ses poumons d'air et fit son vœu, le même qu'à chaque fois, avant d'éteindre les bougies sur son énorme gâteau.

_Faîtes que Sasuke m'aime un peu plus. S'il vous plaît._

Alors tous lui donnèrent leur cadeau, Neji lui donna un bouquin sur les techniques ninja, Hinata un pull orange, Naruto tellement content lui sauta au coup avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Neji dû la ramener chez elle car, sous le choc, elle perdit connaissance. Sakura lui avait acheté un abonnement d'un mois pour manger des ramens chez Ichiraku gratuitement. Là encore, il lui sauta dans les bras, mais il retourna bien vite s'asseoir avec une énorme bosse sur la tête. Shino lui avait offert d'horrible lunette identique à celle qu'il porte tout le temps, Kiba lui a donné un assortiment de shuriken et de kunai neufs, Shikamaru lui a offert un autre bouquin mais qui concernait plutôt spécialement la technique préféré de Naruto, le Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Sasuke qu'en a lui, lui avait offert un magnifique pendentif en forme d'éventail. Quand Naruto avait levé les yeux vers lui, il l'avait vu se trémousser, visiblement gêné et lui dire presque dans un murmure.

Sasuke : C'est mon père qui me l'avait donné… J'ai cru… Enfin… J'ai pensé que ça te plairait et puis… C'est pas grand-chose mais c'était très important pour moi et comme… Si tu aime pas c'est pas grave…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, il se retrouva avec un Naruto dans les bras et une tignasse blonde lui chatouillant les oreilles et le nez. Trop surpris au début pour faire quoique ce soit, il finit par lui rendre son étreinte.

Naruto : Tu es dingue, je l'adore ton collier. Il n'est pas question que tu le reprennes. Merci, merci, merci, merci…

Sasuke lui sourit gentiment avant de se reculer pour le laisser déballer ses autres cadeaux. Pendant ce temps, il se réfugia dehors sur le toit et admira les étoiles. À un moment il a vaguement eut conscience que la musique s'était remise à jouer. Soudain, il sentit une main sur son épaule, se retournant, il rencontra deux yeux d'un bleu aussi profond que l'océan.

Naruto : Tu m'aides à le mettre ?

Lui prenant le pendentif des mains, il le fit tourné entre ses doigts avant de s'approcher du blond, si proche que leur souffle se mêlant les fit tout les deux frissonner. Les mains douces de Sasuke effleurèrent un moment le coup de Naruto qui plongea de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux du brun. Collant son front à celui du beau ténébreux, Naruto lui murmura doucement, d'une voix remplie d'une émotion qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Naruto : Sais-tu quel vœu j'ai fais Sasuke…

Ne répondant pas, celui-ci approcha encore un peu plus son visage de celui du petit ange devant lui. Juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, il dit dans un souffle :

Naruto : Celui que tu m'aimes…

Ils sellèrent leurs lèvres d'un baiser, timide au début qui devint vite beaucoup plus passionné. Ils durent se séparer lorsque l'air vint à manquer, mais ils restèrent tendrement enlacé.

Sasuke : Je t'aime dobe…

Naruto : Moi aussi teme…


End file.
